In order to reduce torsional vibration transmitted from an engine to a transmission, a damper device is disposed between the engine and the transmission. As such a damper device, a damper device provided with two flywheels coupled via a spring has been proposed (see PCT International Publication No. WO2012/66680). The torsional vibration of the engine can be suppressed by coupling the two flywheels via the spring. A conventional damper device is designed by adjusting mass and a spring constant of each member which constitutes the damper device to offset a resonance point (specific frequency) of the damper device from a commonly-used range of engine speed. However, it is difficult to offset the resonance point of the damper device from such a broad range from a low speed to a high speed only by adjusting the mass and the spring constant of the damper device. Therefore, when the conventional damper device is used, it is difficult to suppress the torsional vibration of the engine in such a broad range.